In order to ensure a sufficient supply of patient/subjects for the total project a coordinated effort will be made to obtain volunteers from various pediatric and dermatology clinics at U.C.S.F. and S.F.G.H. as well as from the dermatology research unit on Ocean Avenue, a Department of Dermatology function and from the Philippino Community where good community relations exist and a large population of severe atopic children are to be found. Patients will have history physicals and routine hemologic and immunologic evaluations before entering the research projects. After the initial workup patients will be placed into the variety of research projects according to their design.